DP: In Love with the Image
by Cartoonaddict
Summary: A ticklish story of Danny Phantom. he runs into many surprises and is injured MANY times.


In Love with the Image

It was a nice warm day. The sun was shining and birds were singing. And today, the kids of Casper High get to enjoy it all. Everybody was going on a field trip to a museum that has a trail that leads into the forests. Everybody was riding on the bus. At this time, everybody knows that Danny is the ghost-boy and that he is dating Sam.

Danny, Sam and Tucker were so bored, along with everybody else. "Ugh, when are we going to get there?" Sam asked. "Does it matter? Even when we're there we'll still be as bored as we are now." Danny answered. "Why is that?" Tucker asked. "Hel-lo! It's a museum." Danny answered. "It's not just ANY museum Danny, unlike all the other ones we've been to, this one has a lot of myths, legends and adventures." Sam said. "How is it unlike any of the other museums we've been to, sounds the same to me." Tucker said. "Yeah but this one's history is actually interesting."

One kid a couple rows ahead turned around to Danny. "Yo Fenton, can't you do something that can help make this trip exciting?" he asked. Everybody on the bus turned to him. "Yeah." "C'mon Danny." "Let's do it!" he kept hearing. "Well, I don't see how my powers can make this trip exciting." Danny answered. "Well, can't you like, fly da bus or somethin'?" another kid asked. Everyone gasped of excitement. "Yeah!" "Please Danny?!" "Such a cool idea!" he heard. "I don't know." He said. Everyone then started cheering for him. "Danny! Danny! Danny!" they chanted.

Danny looked around. He shrugged his shoulders and changed into Danny Phantom. Everyone cheered even more. Girls kept sighing of adoration and blushing. Danny smiled as he phased through the floor of the bus. Everyone waited with excited smiles and wide eyes. Suddenly, the bus started to shake. "Woah!" everyone said. The bus was then lifted off the road and in the sky. People stuck their heads out their windows and cheered Danny on. "Woo-hoo! Way to go Danny!" "Alright Phantom!" "Yeah Man! Phantom power!" he heard over and over. It felt good to be the star.

Danny started flying the bus all around town. People on the ground kept gasping, then cheering when they saw a flying bus go by, but then realize it's Danny Phantom flying the bus. They all got out their cameras and started flashing away. Danny made sure to look suave when they did.

"Alright everybody, I would advise you to put your seat belts on, or at least a helmet because this rides gonna get a whole lot better!" Danny said to everyone. The kids gasped as they quickly pulled their heads in the window and buckled their seat belts really tight. Everyone even grabbed their seats, ready for the thrill. Danny then did a loop in the air with the bus in his hands. Everyone screamed in excitement. They all put there hands in the air as they went upside down. "WOO-HOO!!! ALRIGHT PHANTOM!" Danny heard. Danny then completely flew the bus upside down. Everyone hung upside down as they continued to scream and cheer.

Danny then put the bus right side up and put back on the road. He phased through the floor of the bus and changed back into Danny Fenton. People were cheering and whistling. "Way to go Danny!" "That was so cool!" "Way to fly a bus Dude!" Danny then sat back down in his seat as he relaxed his muscles. "Gee Danny, you're such a big star now." Sam said with a smile. "You know it! I don't know why I was so scared of everyone finding out my secret in the past! This is heaven!" Danny said as he laid back in his seat.

The bus had finally arrived at the museum. Everyone was walking off the bus and into groups, talking with friends. "So, what is this exhibit about anyway?" Danny asked Sam. "It's mainly about the goddess of Shirkena." Sam answered. (By the way, just so you know, I totally made up this goddess and complete story on my own.) "She is an ancient goddess who carried a golden heart and a golden ring. They had been given to her by a single god named Hocus, to prove his love for her. But, he only used them so he could become a greater ruler of the gods, with more power thrust in his veins. He wanted the power all to himself. So, he had his wife, Shirkena killed, and buried her beneath an ancient statue. The statue used to be the image of Meduca, but ever since her spirit was planted there, the statue's face changed to Shirkena's face. And her golden heart and ring were buried along with her. Nobody has found them yet, assuming the legend is true." Sam answered.

Danny and Tucker just stood there, faces bored out of their minds. "Sorry I asked." Danny said quietly. Everyone then walked into the museum. There were so many artifacts. Sam was so interested in these things. "Wow! These artifacts are so beautiful!" she said as she looked at ancient jewelry. "Even this artifact of hunters killing a moose?!" Danny asked as he pointed to a painting, sick look on his face. Sam walked over to see what he was talking about. There was a picture of stick figures with spears in their hands, stabbing at an animal. "Oh please, that's a yak. And of course they're killing it. What do you expect them to eat?" Sam said. Danny just walked away, feeling a little disturbed.

Everyone walked over to see another painting. "Behold, the goddess of Shirkena." Mr. Lancer said as he presented the painting to his class. It was a painting of a lady with curly brown hair. She wore a golden ring on her finger, with a blue jewel in the center, she also wore a long white dress with various designs and colors. She wore bracelets on her wrists as well and she was bare-foot. She also had beautiful, blue, sparkly eyes. "Hey Sam, what's that?" Tucker asked as he pointed to the necklace she was wearing. "That's her golden heart." Sam answered. "It's said that even the necklace itself has power beyond belief. I heard that if another spirit, who's heart is pure, looks into the gem in the center, Shirkena's ghost will rise again, to get her revenge on Hocus." She added.

Unlike the other times Sam said something, Danny was actually amazed by that. The class started heading outside to walk the trail in the woods. Everyone stood around the statue of Shirkena's face. Behind it, there was a stone wall that seemed like a tomb. "And this is Shirkena's tomb. It is said that not even the bravest or toughest of all the Earth's archeologists could open the entrance and see what lies inside." Mr. Lancer explained. The class continued on. Danny, Sam and Tucker stayed behind though. "No one could get past it huh?" Danny asked. Then, Danny changed into Danny Phantom, and he just turned intangible and walked right through the wall. Sam and Tucker waited outside. Danny walked back out with something in his hands.

It looked like a dusty, old, iron box. "Woah, what is that?" Tucker asked. "I'm not sure." Danny said. Suddenly, Paulina came running to Danny. "Danny, you guys need to keep up with the group a- oh my gosh! W-what is that?" Paulina asked as she saw the box. "Not sure. But maybe we can find out if we look inside." Danny said. Danny tried to pull it open, but it wouldn't budge. Danny pulled with all his strength to lift the lid. Danny then felt the lid move. There was a crack and it was shining brightly from inside.

Danny pulled even harder when the box exploded open. It blew everybody back. The bright light faded and the box was on the ground and empty. Danny stood up and walked over to where the box was. Danny then saw something that amazed him. He picked up something off the ground and stared at in with wide eyes and mouth open. "Danny? what is it?" Sam asked as she got up. She looked into Danny's hands and gasped. "Oh…..my…….gosh!!!!! You-you found the-the-the-the golden heart!!!!" she stuttered. In Danny's hands, lay a rusty, dirty old heart with a big red gem in the center. There was a chain connected to the top of the heart so it could be worn as a necklace. Tucker and Paulina gasped as they saw it too. "Wow, what do you think we should do with it?" Danny asked.

Nobody had an answer. Danny stared into the gem curiously. He squinted as he thought he saw something written inside of it. But there was nothing there. Suddenly, the heart started to glow and vibrate. Danny dropped it to the ground as he was startled. The statue behind them faintly glowed. But they could not see it. Then, there was a misty blue fog that came from the statue's head. It then phased itself into Paulina's body. Paulina gasped as she felt weird. She began to glow as well. Her eyes then turned red and she was fine.

Sam picked up the necklace off the ground. "Wow, how come it's vibrating?" She asked. Danny and Tucker shrugged their shoulders. Paulina turned around to see the other three. They didn't look familiar to her. (That fog was the ghost of the goddess. Her spirit now rests in Paulina's body. In other words, Paulina is being possessed by a ghost and nobody knows it.) She looked at her hands. "What? I-I'm back? But how?" she asked herself quietly. She turned back to the group.

Danny felt the chain of the necklace. It was vibrating too. "I don't like this." He said, feeling uncomfortable. "It's probably just a fake. Maybe a toy or something. I bet the vibration is running on batteries or something." Tucker said. "I like it! It's pretty." Sam said. "Plus it tickles." She said as she felt the vibration tickle the palm of her hand. "See?" she touched the heart to Danny's side as the vibrations tickled him and he started giggling. He swiped the necklace from her hand and looked at her annoyingly.

Paulina saw the heart. "My necklace!" she said quietly. "What Paulina?" Danny asked as he turned to her. "Paulina?" she whispered. "Did you say something?" he asked. Paulina shook her head no. "Uh….but…….uh…may I have that heart?" she asked. Danny shook his head no. "No, we need to study this thing." He said. Paulina looked angry.

Sam took the heart from Danny's hands and looked at it curiously. "Maybe if we clean it up a little bit, it could reveal something, like a message. But we can't let anyone else know." She said. "Right. We don't want to screw this up. Paulina, do you promise to keep this a secret?" Danny asked as he turned to her. "What secret?" she asked. Everyone looked at her curiously. "Oh she's good." Tucker said.

"Okay then, let's go and catch up with the group. We'll study the necklace later." Danny said as he took the heart from Sam's hands. Danny changed back into Danny Fenton as they all followed the group. Paulina, however, stayed behind. "How dare he not hand over my heart?! Well, perhaps I can remain as……Paulina…..until the time comes. In the mean time, I best see if this still works." She said. And the golden ring appeared on her finger. She started to glow. She then did something that would make Danny and his friends freak if they saw it. "Perfect. It still works." She said.

Mr. Lancer lead his class through the woods where there were many artifacts. Danny, Sam and Tucker caught up with the group. Danny hid the necklace behind his back. Paulina came running as she caught up with the group as well. "Geez Paulina, where were you?" Danny asked. "Oh….uh…..n-nowhere. Just following behind you to catch with our……uh…trip….through…….artifacts of my- I MEAN Shirkena's…..stuff." she stuttered. They all looked at her strangely. "Uh…..okay then." Danny said. "Mr. Fenton? Is there a reason why you are disrupting my class?" Mr. Lancer asked. Danny turned around. "Uh…no….no reason. Just enjoying…….nature." he answered nervously.

Mr. Lancer looked at him suspiciously. "What do you have behind your back?" he asked. "Nothing!" Danny answered as his stomach dropped. "Show me your hands." Danny gasped. He thought fast and turned around. He put the necklace on as his red collar covered the golden chain and he put the heart down his shirt. He turned back around smiling innocently. He showed Mr. Lancer his hands. "See? N-nothing in m-my h-h-h-hands." He stuttered as the vibrations from the heart tickled his belly and the chain tickled his neck and shoulders. Mr. Lancer studied him suspiciously. "Why are your hands covered in filth?" he asked. Danny looked at his hands, they had some marks on them from the rust on the heart. "Uh…..uh…..I……f-f-f-fell in the m-m-m-mud?" he answered. Mr. Lancer just turned around. "Never mind, I don't even want to know." He said as he started walking the class down the trail some more.

Once Mr. Lancer was gone, along with the group. Danny didn't have to hold it in anymore. He instantly started laughing from the vibrating heart. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" he laughed. He reached in and pulled the heart out from his shirt. "Okay, we need a new hiding place." He said. Sam looked at it in suspicion. "I wonder how it stops." She said. Mr. Lancer showed up again. "Oh and don't forget Children…." Everyone gasped. They all turned to Mr. Lancer. Danny hid the heart behind his back. "…I've got my eyes on you." He said as he disappeared. Everyone sighed of relief.

Danny picked up the box on the ground and put the necklace inside. The vibrations carried out to the box. "Okay, right now, we just need to get through this field trip and we can go home and study this thing." Danny explained. Danny carried the box under his arm. But then he started giggling again and took the box from under his arm. Sam and Tucker looked at him with a pathetic expression. "Okay, even I'LL admit that was a dumb idea." He said.

"Here Tucker, we'll just put the stupid thing in your back-pack." Sam said. Paulina was furious. "Stupid?! It's not stupid! Just because it was given to me by a traitor doesn't mean it isn't powerful!" she growled. Everyone paused and stared at her like a psycho. "Given to YOU?" Sam asked. Paulina's stomach dropped. "Uh……did I say me?......I meant……Shirkena." She said. "Uh….ok-ay." Sam said. She opened Tucker's bag and stuck the heart inside.

Everyone continued on. "Oh, this is ridiculous! I need to be someone closer to the golden heart." Paulina said to herself. The spirit inside then tried to part away from Paulina's body, but it didn't work. "Darn it! I don't have enough power with just this ring. I need the heart if I want to part away from this human's body." She said. She then stared at Danny as he walked along the trail. "And I'll use HIM to get it." she said with an evil smile.

Later on, the school trip was over and everyone was back at their houses. Danny, Sam and Tucker were all down in Danny's Parents' lab. Danny cleaned the heart and it's chain. It was then a shiny, caramel brown. "One thing still doesn't make sense to me." Sam said. "We found the heart, but not the ring." "Well right now we're focused on the heart. I wish it would just stop vibrating so I can look at it under the microscope." Danny said. "Do you see any writing on it?" Sam asked. Danny shook his head no. "I don't understand. One minute, I'm looking into the gem, the next minute, it's tickling me with the vibration." He said as he felt annoyed.

"Well as much as I'd love to discuss how NOT boring this is…..I gotta go." Tucker said with sarcasm. Sam agreed. "Yeah, we'll talk more about it tomorrow Danny. G'night." She said as she walked out with Tucker.

It was then the middle of the night when Danny's ghost sense went off. He woke up as he felt the cold wisp rise out of his mouth. He stood up and changed into Danny Phantom. He phased through the ceiling and was outside in the sky. "A ghost? I don't see anything." He said to himself. "Beware!" he heard from behind him. Danny sighed of annoyance as he turned around to see the box ghost. "What do you want?" he asked. "I am the box ghost!! And I shall have my cardboard packaged vengeance!!" The box ghost said.

Danny just shot a ghost ray from his finger as it blasted the box ghost away. Suddenly, Danny heard a whirring noise. Danny turned to see a helicopter heading his way. There was a camera man inside, taping Danny. The helicopter hovered next to him. "Dude, your Danny Phantom! You just beat a ghost, what do you have to say to the world?" the camera guy asked. Danny just got a pathetic look on his face and flew away.

The helicopter followed him. It flew beside him. "Hey Man, listen, my boss told me to get a good news story from you, and I ain't leaving 'til I get one!" he said angrily. "Oh yeah?" Danny asked, also angry. The camera man then pulled out a weapon on Danny. "Yeah!" he said. Danny gasped as he saw it and stopped. The helicopter stopped next to him. "This Ghost fighting tool, helps take away a ghosts' powers for about 20 minutes. So you can either not do the take and fall to your death, or do the take and keep your flyin' abilities." Said the camera man.

"Woah Man, just take it easy, take it easy." Danny said as he put his hands in the air. The camera man pointed the camera to Danny. "And action!" he said. "Uh…..yeah I just fought a ghost and won. It was easy. Thank you." Danny said nervously. "Good take." The guy said as he shut off the camera. He replayed it on the mini-screen. "Ah Dang it! you're arms are up and people are gonna wonder what's up with dat! Plus the camera is out of film!" the camera man said angrily. He pointed the weapon to Danny again. "I hope you're happy Kid." He said angrily.

He then shot the weapon at Danny. A beam shot around him and disappeared. The helicopter flew away as Danny was glowing green. The green glow stopped and he began to fall. Danny tried to fly but couldn't. "DAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" he screamed as he was heading right for the cement ground. He was right about to fall until a shadow figure snatched him in mid-air. The shadow figure set Danny on the ground gently. Danny couldn't see it's face from the shadows, but it's eyes were glowing red. "You best be careful around the paparazzi. They have tricks." The figure said. It had a girl's voice. Danny was so amazed, he was speechless. "Uh…..uh……uh…..um….." he stuttered. He couldn't help but feel like he was in love with the figure. "I believe the words you're looking for are 'thank you'." The shadow said.

Danny was still speechless. The shadow girl giggled. "Hm, you're cute." She said. She reached out and tickled Danny's chin. He was definitely falling for her, and he couldn't even see what she looked like. Danny just smiled lazily at the figure's red eyes. "Well, I'll see you around I guess." She said. She then disappeared into the night. Danny stood there with the puppy dog smile on his face. "See you around." He said quietly. Danny then realized what was going on. He shook his head. "Wait what am I doing?! I can't love that girl…..or thing…..whatever it was! I'm supposed to be in love with Sam!" he said in concern. He then yawned. "Well, I guess I'll deal with it tomorrow." He said. Danny jumped up into the air and fell back down. "Oh…uh…right." He said. He started to walk home then.

The next day at school, it was lunch and Danny and his friends were filling their trays. Danny was telling them about what happened last night. "…and she just came out of nowhere and rescued me. I couldn't see her but…….she's a real-" Danny was getting the puppy dog face again. Sam gasped and looked at him angrily. Danny saw her look and stopped with his. "-uh…..uh….a real……good hero." He finished. Sam didn't buy it. They all sat down at their table. "Danny, did you even SEE her face?" Sam asked. "No." he answered. "Because you seem to REALLY like her for someone you don't even know." Sam said as she got annoyed. "What?! No, no, no, no Sam. YOU are the one I'm in love with." He defended. Sam just stared at him suspiciously. Danny got uncomfortable and just looked away and started eating.

Sam turned and did the same. Paulina walked by with a flirty face for Danny. she waved. "Hi Danny." she said. Danny stared at her until she was out of the cafeteria. Danny's gut suddenly hurt. "Man, it feels like someone just punched me in the stomach." He said. Sam raised her hand. "Oh, yeah that was me." She said. She just started eating again.

Later that night Danny, Sam and Tucker were all on the lookout for any ghosts. Danny's ghost sense had gone off earlier and they want to see where it is. Danny was on his own, as were the others. Danny was about to look by the park until something grabbed him. He tried to yell but a hand came over his mouth. "Ssh!" said a familiar voice.

Danny calmed down. It was the shadow girl he had seen last night. She released her grip on him. Danny just stared blankly into the glow of the girl's red eyes. "I know who you are, Danny." she said. "You-you-you do?" he stuttered. "Yes. And I think it's time I told you who I am." She said. The girl stepped out of the shadows and revealed her image. Danny gasped. It was unbelievable. It was…………………………….Paulina.

"P-P-Paulina?!" he stuttered. She nodded. She had a black and pink jumpsuit on with red eyes and a PP symbol on her chest, for Paulina Phantom, and a mask. "I know, I know, I should've told you this a long time ago but……I'm half ghost too." She said. Danny didn't hear a word she said. He didn't know why but he was falling for her again.

Sam and Tucker came around the corner. "Danny? PAULINA?!?!?!?!" they both said in concern. Sam and Tucker ran to Danny's side. "Okay ….um….can you explain what's going on here?" Tucker asked. Danny didn't answer. He just kept staring at Paulina. Paulina waved her hand in his face. "Um…..hello?" she said. Danny looked like he was under a spell or mind-control. And the next thing he did was a BIG mistake. He dropped to his knees and said, "Paulina, you're the most beautiful girl in the world! I love you!" Paulina smiled evilly. Her plan was working. But she knew she needed to act surprised so she gasped and looked at Sam with a confused face. Sam gasped with her mouth open and looking at Danny with the same look. Danny shook off the feeling and gasped too.

He got up to his feet and looked at Sam. "W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!" Sam asked in anger. "Sam please! I-I-I don't know! I can't help what I'm saying! I don't mean it!" he said. Sam calmed down. "Okay, I don't know what's going on here but….-" she got tears in her eyes and ripped the class ring from her finger and threw it on the ground. "-but we're THROUGH!!" she said as she stormed off. Tucker walked over to Danny and gave him a nasty look. "How could you?!" he said. Danny was about to say something until Tucker stopped him and stormed off as well.

Danny turned around to Paulina. "Okay what is going on? What, do you have like some sort of mind-controlling device or something because I did not mean what I said!" Danny snapped. Paulina played innocent with him. "I don't know what you are talking about Danny. We'll talk about this tomorrow, okay?" she said. But before Danny could say anything. She flew away.

Danny thought about what just happened. He got tears in his eyes as he thought about what Sam just did, what HE just did to make Sam do what she just did. Danny picked up the class ring she threw on the ground. He sighed, put it in his pocket and flew home. Danny laid down on his bed with the ring in his hand, still in ghost form. He KNEW he didn't mean any of that stuff. He KNEW he didn't love Paulina. He loved Sam. But apparently, Sam doesn't love him anymore. That thought brought tears to Danny's eyes.

Danny's sister Jazz walked in. "Danny? Are you okay?" she asked. Danny sniffled. "No." he answered. Jazz sat beside him, she put her hand on his knee as she spoke. "Danny, what happened? Why have you been acting so weird around Paulina?" she asked. "I don't know!" he said. "I'm just so confused." "And heartbroken." Jazz added. "Not helping." He said. Jazz sighed. "Danny, I'm your sister and I care about you and your happiness. What can I do to make you feel better?" she asked. "Give me all the answers." He answered. "I mean something possible for a 16 year-old sister to do." She said.

"I don't know Jazz. I just want Sam back and Paulina gone and…..that heart gone." Danny said. "Heart? What heart?" Jazz asked. Danny gasped. He turned over and yelled in his pillow in frustration. "DANG IT!!" he shouted. "What Danny?" Jazz asked. "Just go away Jazz, never mind." Danny said. "No Danny, I wanna know what's up so I can help." "There's nothing to help with. Just get out." Jazz felt offended. She did NOT like it when people told her to do something like that.

Jazz just sighed and walked out anyway. Danny stared at the ceiling as a tear drop fell from his eye. Suddenly, Paulina phased through the ceiling. "Boo!" she said. Danny gasped. "What do you want?" he asked angrily. Paulina completely phased into his room and stood there. Danny was falling for her again. He had the lazy smile back on his face. "What do you want?" he asked in a calmer tone. Danny shook the crazy out of his head. He looked away from Paulina.

"Danny listen." Paulina started. She looked around his room and saw the golden heart on his desk. She gasped. "What?" Danny asked rudely. Paulina inched towards the heart as she continued talking. "Uh…..I just wanted to say that…..we probably shouldn't hang around because….I have this problem with my ghost half. Whenever a spirit with a heart of pure, looks at me…..they always fall in love with me." She explained. Danny gasped. "Heart of pure. Heart of pure! That's it!" he said.

Danny snatched the heart before Paulina could. "You're not Paulina! You're that goddess…….shikemara…..whatever!" Danny snapped. Paulina rolled her eyes. "Shirkena!" she corrected. "Whatever! You-your ghost came to life when I looked into the gem of this heart! I'm the one with the pure heart! And your ghost possessed Paulina and now you're controlling her in a freaky way. That also why Paulina was acting so weird at the field trip!" Danny explained. Paulina clapped her hands. "Very good." She said.

Paulina phased into the floor and came back up in front of Danny, snatching the heart from his hands. "Hey!" he shouted. Paulina landed on the floor. She began to glow, her eyes flashed completely to green. "Yes! YES!" she said. Then suddenly, a blue fog slipped from Paulina's body, carrying the ring and heart along with it. Paulina flashed into her regular clothes and fell to the floor unconscious.

The blue fog then made a shadowy figure. It had red eyes, fangs, arms and a ghost tail. The shadow put the necklace on over her neck and the ring on her finger. "No! NO!!" Danny shouted in concern. The shadow then flashed into the image of Shirkena. "Yes! I'm me again!" she said. Danny leaped into action. He had his fist out, ready to punch. Danny then stopped. He was still falling for Shirkena. He stood there, staring at her.

She smiled evilly at Danny. "And the best part is, since YOU have the pure heart around here, YOU actually become my minion! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" she said as she cackled and evil laugh. Danny shook his head. "What?! No!" he said. But he then ended up staring at her again. Shirkena held the heart to Danny's face. "Stare into the gem, my boy." She said. Danny couldn't help but stare into it. He couldn't look away. Danny's eyes then turned red and were spinning. (by which I mean he has the same eyes he had when he was being controlled by Freakshow in Control Freaks)

Jazz burst in. "Danny! I heard a noi- AAAAAAAAAAH!!!" she screamed as she saw Shirkena in Danny's room. "Hmm, let's take the old boy out for a spin, shall we?" Shirkena asked. "Get her!" she commanded to Danny. Danny's iris' turned red with evil and he had dark circles under his eyes. Danny flew after Jazz. Jazz screamed and ran downstairs. Danny chased her through the house and down to the lab. Danny didn't see her. "Where are you?! WHERE?!" he shouted. Jazz popped up behind him with a freeze-gun in her hands.

Danny turned around and growled at her, hate in his red eyes. His hands were glowing green as he was ready to fire. Jazz was ready too. "Danny, please don't make me do this!" she said. "What makes you think you CAN?!" he snapped. Danny fired ghost-rays from his hands at his sister. Jazz ducked as the energy hit the wall behind her. Jazz got back up and aimed the freeze-ray at her brother. Danny turned invisible. "Huh?" Jazz said. Suddenly, she felt something slap her across the face. She felt a punch thrown at her gut. Then she saw ghost rays fire at her out of nowhere. The rays hit her and she flew back against the wall. Jazz fell to the ground holding her bruised head.

Danny turned visible right above her. "Danny please! This isn't you! You're not evil!" she said, trying to get through to him. Danny just brought his hands up. They were glowing green. Jazz gasped in fright. Danny was just about to fire until something stopped him. His eyes turned entirely red and were spinning again. Shirkena came downstairs. "Good Boy! Now destroy her!" she said to Danny. She held the golden heart at Danny again, the gem began to glow and Danny's eyes stopped spinning as the irises were the only red thing.

Jazz used the delayed time to think fast and get away. She grabbed her freeze-ray and fired at will. She fired first at Danny. The ray hit Danny as it froze him into a thick cascade of ice with a surprised look on his face. She then aimed at the evil goddess. Shirkena left in a hurry. "Dang it!" Jazz said as the ghost got away. She put the weapon down and walked over to her frozen brother. His eyes began to glow as they turned back to green and the dark circles underneath disappeared. "Now how are we going to get him out of there?" Jazz asked herself.

Suddenly, Danny's hands began to glow green. Steam was leaving the surface of the ice as it began to melt. Once it was melted enough, Danny used his strength to break free. "AAAGH!!" he shouted as he exploded from the ice. Danny stood there shivering and teeth chattering. Jazz hugged him, no matter how cold he felt, she wouldn't let go. "Oh Danny! Are you okay?" she asked. Danny hugged his sister back as he felt the warmth return to his body. It felt so good. "Yeah." He answered.

Jazz let go. Danny held his head. "Oh, what happened?" he asked. "That ghost was controlling you with some sort of gem." Jazz answered. "Wait, a gem? Was it in a golden heart necklace? Was the ghost a lady who looks like a goddess?" Jazz nodded. Danny got really angry. "Jazz I need your help. I need you to fight that ghost, and if she controls me, I need you to figure out how to get me to snap out of it. okay?" he asked. Jazz nodded as she grabbed her freeze-ray.

Danny and Jazz roamed the city but couldn't find Shirkena anywhere. They searched the entire town from top to bottom but still nothing. They brought themselves to the edge of a cliff and looked down. "You don't think she could be down there, do you?" Jazz asked. "Maybe, but I don't know for sure." Danny answered. "Nope." Someone said behind them. Danny and Jazz gasped as they turned around. The evil ghost goddess was right behind them. Jazz aimed her freeze-gun at the ghost but she made a swift move with her hand and the weapon disappeared in a poof.

Danny started charging a ghost-ray in his hand until he looked at the goddess' face. His hand stopped glowing as the lazy smile grew back on his face, staring at her in awe. "Danny, get her!" Jazz told him. Danny didn't hear her. Shirkena brought up her heart to Danny's eyes again. The gem in the center began to glow. Danny gasped as soon as he came back to reality. He tried to look away again but the power was too strong. His eyes flashed to red as he had the dark circles under them again. He turned to Jazz, staring at her evilly.

"Danny?!" she said in concern. She was really scared and backed up all the way to the edge of the cliff. "Danny! Listen to me please!! You're not evil!!" she said. Danny began to shake and stutter as he blinked his eyes back to green. "Jazz?! I……I….." he struggled. Hope returned to Jazz's heart. Danny's eyes flashed back to red again. "No! Danny fight it! you were so close! Don't give up!" she said. Danny's eyes flashed to green again. He fought to not let the power control him. Shirkena made the gem glow brighter and his eyes were once again red.

"Forget it, Girl! He's MINE now!" Shirkena said to Jazz. "Get her!" she said to Danny. And evil smile grew on Danny's face as he stared at his sister's scared face. Danny laughed an evil laugh as he blasted a ghost-ray at the ground where she was standing. The ground cracked. Jazz gasped with great fear. The ground where she was standing turned to rubble as they fell. Jazz was now falling for the bottom of the cliff. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. Her screaming brought joy to Evil Danny.

But her screaming then got through to him as his eyes changed back to green. "Jazz? JAZZ!!!" he shouted. Danny zoomed down the rugged cliff as he caught his sister. He carried her back up to the top. He was floating there with Jazz in his arms. Shirkena was now angry. "AGH! Fine, I don't need a minion!" she said in frustration. Danny dared not to look at her, for he knew it would be bad if he did. Shirkena made Danny look at her when she pulled out a familiar weapon. Danny gasped. He stared at the weapon in fright, but not at her face. It was the gun that camera man used on him a couple days ago.

Shirkena smiled evilly as she pulled the trigger. The weapon blasted at Danny as he tried to fly away. But the ray hit him. Danny and Jazz were now falling to their doom. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they both screamed. Shirkena listened, it was music to he ears. She heard the screaming stop and figured they were dead. Shirkena flew away.

What she didn't know, what that Danny had grabbed a branch that was sticking out of the rock wall. He had the branch in one hand, and Jazz's hand in the other. "Don't let go Danny!" she called. "Oh man!" Danny said in concern. He couldn't climb, he couldn't fly and he knew that he couldn't hang onto a 2 inch thick branch for 20 minutes. "Jazz, what do we do?" he asked. "I don't know! But we better think of something fast!" she said. The branch snapped once. Danny and Jazz gasped as they bounced in reaction.

Danny suddenly felt something on his fingers. He looked up and saw that there were a couple caterpillars that actually lived in that branch. "Oh great." He said to himself. One of them was crawling along the knuckles of his hand as if it were a bridge. Danny thought about shaking it off his hand but he wouldn't risk cracking the branch even more. The legs of the caterpillar tickled Danny's knuckles as it crawled along them. It made Danny feel uncomfortable.

The caterpillar crawled all the way across his knuckles until it was at the other end and crawled off. It then inches across the branch until it got to the end and started crawling underneath it. Danny got a sick look on his face. He hated bugs, and that caterpillar was UG-LY! "Jazz, can you think of something, like, NOW?! There are bugs up here, and I don't like it!" he called. "For Pete's sake Danny! We're hanging on for our lives right now and you're thinking about how insects creep you out?!" she snapped. Danny felt something at his thumb now. He looked up and saw the caterpillar crawling down his thumb.

The legs tickled his thumb even more than they did his knuckles. The problem here was, it was heading for Danny's wrist, then his arm, and quite possibly his face where Danny would be completely creeped out. Jazz wracked her brain, trying to find a way out of this mess. She looked left, right, side to side, but she didn't dare look down.

Danny however, was just creeped out. The caterpillar had already crawled from his thumb to his wrist. He actually kept twitching as the tiny legs of the bug tickled at it. Danny tried to shake his arm to get the creepy thing off. But once he did, the branch snapped and cracked more. Danny and Jazz both gasped. "An idea would be great right now!" he said nervously to Jazz. "I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" she said.

Danny whimpered. But he looked and saw a variety of bugs crawling out from the cracks of the rock wall where the branch grew from. His eyes widened. He gasped as he saw spiders, ants, beetles, ladybugs and moths. "Uh…..Jazz? Could you think a little faster?!" he said with fear in his voice. Jazz ignored him. All of the insects were crowding around his hand, wondering why it was there. Even the caterpillar on his wrist stopped and sat still.

Danny whimpered again. Bugs creeped him out BIG time. For some reason, he was thankful that his Go-Ghost outfit included gloves. He then saw a big, fat black spider crawl along his fingers. It tickled even more than the caterpillar did and it made him want to open his hand and let go of the branch. "AAAAAAGH!!!" Danny screamed. That spider was so big and fat, nobody could resist screaming at it. "Danny?! What is it?!" Jazz asked in concern. Danny didn't answer. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. It tickled so much, but it mainly just creeped him out.

He felt the spider's long legs stop on his index finger. Danny didn't feel any movement. He dared to look and see the giant spider sitting on his first two fingers. At first, the spider did nothing. Maybe it wasn't a threat. Danny didn't care if it was or not, he wanted that thing off of him PRONTO!!

Suddenly, the spider drew itself up, opened it's fangs and bit at Danny's finger!!! "YOWCH!!!!!!!" Danny yelped as he felt the stinging pain spread throughout his entire hand. "Danny!! What happened?!" Jazz asked nervously as she looked up at her little brother. "AGH!!" was all he could say. He almost opened his entire hand and let go, but he dared not. He opened his first two fingers and flung the spider off his hand. The fat, black spider fell down the chasm.

Danny's hand suddenly felt numb. And it was shaking an awful lot. "Uh….Jazz? Are there any poisonous spiders who are big, fat and black?!" he asked with great fear. "Well, there IS the Mouse spider. Why you ask?" she asked nervously. "Because I just got bitten by a poisonous spider who was big, fat and black!!!" he answered. "Oh my gosh!! Are you okay?! How do you feel?!" she asked in great concern. "Uh…….numb? And……painful?" he answered. It was one of those 'duh' moments.

Jazz felt so scared for him. She continued to look around, for they needed to get out of there fast, and get Danny help. Without thinking, she looked down and saw the chasm. "OOOOOH boy, that's a long way down!" she said nervously. But then she looked to the side and saw a flat cliff floor sticking out of the rock wall. (Sort of like a cliff, on a cliff.) "Danny let go of the branch!" she said. "Are you crazy?! Why?!" he said. "Just trust me! There is a place to land!" she answered.

Danny didn't want to let go. He wasn't so sure. "Danny let go!" she said. Danny was about to say no until he saw the other bugs climbing onto his hand. It tickled SO much as their tiny legs carried across his fingers, knuckles and wrist. It tickled too much to hang on any longer. Danny opened his hand and they started to fall. "AAAAAAH!!!" they both screamed. "OOF!!" they both said as they landed on the small, cliff floor.

Danny got back up and cracked his back. He then looked at his hand and saw that some bugs were still on it. He shook his hand in the air really fast as the bugs flew off. "EW! EW! EW!" he said. Jazz got back up too. Danny looked at his fingers. There was a tear in his glove where the poisonous spider had bitten him. It showed the flesh of his finger which was red and bleeding. "Danny, we need to get you out of here and to a hospital NOW!" Jazz said.

"Well, how are we going to get out of here? And why a hospital?" he asked nervously. "Can't we just put some disinfectant or something on it?" he asked. "NO! you don't understand! Mouse spiders are highly poisonous to humans!! And just because you're half-ghost, it doesn't make a difference!" she explained. "They're known to cause SEVERE illness! Especially to children!" Danny gasped.

"Well….h-how do we get out of here then?!" he asked in concern. Jazz didn't answer. Her eyes were wide and were looking to Danny's feet. A horrified look on her face. "Danny…….don't move a muscle!" she said. "Why?" he asked. He looked down and froze as he saw a small, scorpion next to his feet!!!! "Okay, what ISN'T around here that's poisonous?!" he asked as he was both annoyed and terrified. Danny completely froze in fear, his stomach sank and his eyes were wide.

Jazz backed up as much as she could for she saw a long, thick branch that was laying there. She grabbed it and slowly neared toward Danny. "Okay, Danny now don't move a single muscle in your entire body!" she said quietly. The scorpion just sat there, not moving anything either. She then got as close to Danny as possible, without getting too close to the poisonous creature.

"Okay ready? One…..two…..three!" she said. Jazz then took a whack at the creature. She felt the scorpion hit the end of the stick. "Did it work? Did I get him?" Jazz asked Danny nervously. Danny didn't dare move, even if she DID get it, he wasn't taking any chances. The stick then felt heavier to Jazz.

She looked under it and screamed as she saw the scorpion hanging upside down on it. Jazz threw the stick over the cliff but the scorpion jumped off and was back on the cliff floor. Danny was frozen, and now Jazz was frozen. The scorpion was now crawling slowly towards Jazz. She backed up against the rock wall as much as she could. The scorpion got closer and closer, it drew up the claw on it's long tail, ready to strike.

Right when it was about to give Jazz's foot the tail, Danny's foot kicked the creature off the cliff. The scorpion fell all the way down to the bottom. Jazz sighed of relief, as did Danny. "Any other poisonous creatures around here I should know about?" Danny asked. Jazz shook her head no. Jazz looked closely at Danny's face. She noticed he was a pale color and had sweat on his forehead. "Danny? You feeling okay?" she asked. "No." he answered. "I feel tired and sick." Jazz gasped. "Oh we need to get you to a doctor right away!" she said. Danny was actually frustrated. "How?! I don't see any doctors around here!! All I see is a chasm of death!" he snapped.

"Maybe you should rest Danny. We'll either be rescued or we'll have to wait until you can fly again." She said as she laid his head down on the ground. Danny closed his eyes, put his hand over his stomach and was breathing hard. Huffing and puffing as sweat continued to run down his face and skin got whiter and whiter. Jazz was worried sick.

Minutes passed by and Danny wasn't doing any better. He kept whimpering and groaning as he huffed and puffed. Jazz looked at her wrist watch. "You know Danny, I think it's been twenty minutes." She said. "Do you think you're strong enough to fly yet?" she asked as she felt sorry for him. Danny shook his head no, but he got up anyway. "But I'm…………… either going to fly…………. or die trying." He said. Jazz lightly grabbed onto his shoulders. Danny leaped into the air as his legs changed into a ghost's tail. Danny soared in the sky. He felt so weak though. He kept dropping but he used every ounce of his strength to fly high enough until they reached the top.

Danny then crashed onto the ground as a big cloud of dust hid behind them. When they landed, Jazz flew off of Danny's back. She stood back up and ran over to him. She quickly helped him back to his feet. "Danny! Are you okay?!" she asked in concern. Danny was breathing too hard to respond. Danny was completely pale. He groaned as he fell back down to the ground unconscious. "DANNY!" Jazz shouted in concern.

She quickly picked him up in her arms and ran back into the city. She was tired from carrying his heavy body. She ran all the way back to their house. she grabbed her keys, started the car, put him inside and drove as fast as she could. She later arrived at the hospital where she carried Danny out of the car and into the building. She ran up to the secretary at the counter. "Help me! My brother is really ill and he needs medical care fast!" Jazz said as she had tears in her eyes. The secretary stared at the boy in amazement. "Why that's……that's…..Danny Phantom!" she said. She then moved really fast and called down the doctor. Once she told him it was Danny Phantom, the doctor rushed down as quick as possible.

He put Danny in a wheel-chair and wheeled him over to his room. They laid him down gently on a bed and hooked up tubes to his wrist. "How did this happen?" the doctor asked Jazz. "He-he was bitten by a poisonous spider!" she answered. "How poisonous?" "REALLY poisonous! A Mouse spider!" Jazz answered. The doctor's eyes widened. "Dear God, this boy needs medical help fast!" he said. The doctor then sent in a nurse. She injected Danny with a medicine that is supposed to cure his illness in 2-3 days.

Danny started waking up as he blinked his eyes open. "Danny! You're awake! How do you feel?!" Jazz asked. "Ugh……..n-not good." He answered. "Can you get up?" Danny shook as he sat up. He put his hand on his head, it hurt really bad. "I……I can try." He answered. The doctor stopped him. "No, no. You need to get rested if you want to get better." He said. "But…….but…..what about…..the ghost? A-and Sam?" he asked in a concerned tone. "Danny, you REALLY need to relax and calm down. I'll go and look for the ghost, you stay here and get better." Jazz said. As much as Danny wanted to object, he had no choice.

Jazz drove back home and ran down to the lab. "So that ghost thinks she can just mess with my brother and get away with it, ay? Well she's got another thing comin'!" Jazz muttered as she packed a variety of ghost hunting weapons. She grabbed her Jack-a-ninetails, an ecto-blaster, an ecto-bazooka, The Fenton Weasel, and the Fenton Thermos. Once that was done, she packed up everything in her car and drove to Sam's to tell her what happened to Danny.

She knocked on the front door but got no answer. Jazz opened the door and peered inside. She gasped as she saw their house was completely trashed. There was shattered glass on the floor and stains of food on the carpet and walls. Jazz cautiously walked in with the Jack-a-ninetails in her hands. "Sam? Where are you?" Jazz called. She heard rumbling coming from upstairs. She quickly ran up there to Sam's bedroom. "Sam?" she said again. She heard rumbling again. Jazz swung open the door and gasped. Sam was sitting there in the corner, her hands were tied and her mouth was covered with a cloth. Her eyes were wide with hope as she saw Jazz walk into the room.

Jazz ran over and helped Sam. "Jazz! Thank goodness you're here! Th-that goddess ghost, she's still in the house! Downstairs!" Sam said. "Let's go get her." Jazz said as she was ready to fight. She handed Sam the Jack-a-ninetails and pulled out the Fenton Weasel for herself. She strapped it onto her back and held the hose in her hands. "Uh…..where's Danny? Is he still mad at me?" Sam asked. "He was never mad at you Sam. YOU were the one mad at HIM, remember? He's been up in his room telling me how much he misses you." Jazz explained. Sam's chest felt heavy with guilt. "Really?" she asked. Jazz nodded. "Well, where is he?" Jazz gasped. "Uh………he's not coming Sam. We're……uh…..doing this on our own." She answered.

"Why?" Sam asked as she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Jazz just ran downstairs, she decided that she didn't want to tell Sam yet. Sam chased after her. "Jazz wait! Where's Danny?!?!" she shouted in concern.

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Danny wasn't doing any better. His face was a ghostly white and he felt like he was going to die. He was breathing hard and trying to relax but it was so hard, too much pain. He breathed rapidly as he felt really hot, and then teeth chattering and shivering as he felt cold. Hot, then cold, then hot, then cold, then hot. One after another.

The Doctor soon walked in to check on the teenager. "Hello Daniel, my name is Dr. Harter. How are you feeling?" he asked. "Dead." Danny answered. "I mean……aside from the obvious." He added. Dr. Harter wrote it down on his clipboard. "This…….this medicine…..is guaranteed…….to get me better, right?" Danny managed to say. This put the doctor in a tough spot. "Well, we don't quite know for sure. See, this is the first time we've ever tried to heal one of your kind." He answered. "But I'm sure you'll be fine." Danny gasped. "Well, how can you be so……..so sure?" Dr. Harter laughed. "Are you kidding? You're Danny Phantom! You've been zapped, beaten, and hit with lasers, by God, you can handle anything!" he said. "Yeah but……..I've-I've never been poisoned before!" Danny said nervously.

"That reminds me, I have been meaning to ask, how exactly did you get bitten by the Mouse Spider?" Dr. Harter asked. "Well, Me and………Jazz, we were-" Danny suddenly started breathing rapidly as he clutched his hands into fists and whimpered from the pain. "Take it easy, Son." Dr. Harter said. He wrote down on his clipboard 'uncontrollable breathing'. Danny soon calmed down as the pain slightly faded. "Go on." The Doctor said. "W-we were…….chasing after this ghost…….and we came to a cliff……and the ghost made us fall down the chasm……..so I grabbed a branch with one hand…..and my sister with my other hand……the next thing I know….*cough cough* all these….these bugs start coming out…….then this big fat spider comes out and bites me." Danny explained. "Well, why didn't you fly out of there?" Dr. Harter asked. "I couldn't…….because of some stupid weapon she used."

Dr. Harter nodded. "Well, I'm going to let you rest for a minute and we'll see how you're doing later, 'kay?" he said. Danny nodded. Dr. Harter walked out of the room. Danny called for a nurse. She walked over with a smile on her face. "Yes Mr. Phantom?" she asked. "Uh……can I have a bag of ice please? And perhaps a barf bag?" Danny asked. The nurse then had a sick look on her face. "What's the ice for?" she asked. "I hit that ground pretty hard when…….when I saved my sister." Danny answered as he rubbed his head. The nurse nodded and walked out to get it.

Meanwhile, Jazz and Sam were walking cautiously down the stairs. They soon made their way into the kitchen and saw Shirkena. Jazz and Sam gasped. Shirkena turned to them. She swayed her hands around and the Jack-a-ninetails wrapped themselves around Sam and Jazz, tying them up. "Now, perhaps you two sniveling little girls can tell me something!" Shirkena said angrily as she walked up to them. She got in their faces. "Now tell me, where is the portal to the Ghost-zone?!" she shouted angrily. "What makes you think we'll tell you?" Sam asked angrily. She wasn't scared, and neither was Jazz. Shirkena then pulled out a knife. "THIS does!" she answered with an evil grin across her face. Jazz and Sam gasped as the stared at it in fright.

Back at the hospital, Danny had the bag of ice sitting on his badly bruised head. He felt like something was wrong. His chest felt heavy as if there was a disturbance. Danny tried to shake it off. "Maybe I'll just rest for a second." He said to himself as he closed his eyes. There was a variety of disturbing scenes he could see in his dream. *flash* he saw Sam tied to Jazz *flash* he saw Shirkena *flash* he saw the golden heart *flash* he saw a knife nearing to Sam and Jazz. Danny Then awoke as he instantly sat up. "SAM!! J-JAZZ!!! They're…….ugh….they're in trouble!!" he said in concern. Danny then tried to stand up as he got off the hospital bed.

He threw the bag of ice off his head. He held his stomach as he phased through the wall to go help them. Danny ran down the streets, feeling weaker than ever. Danny tried to suck it up as he jumped into the air and started to fly. He was flying slowly though. He fell back to the ground as he felt weaker and weaker, as if the life inside of him was slowly slipping away.

The knife in Shirkena's hands neared more and more to Sam and Jazz. "Tell me Now!!" she demanded. They were both so scared, they couldn't get a word out. "Hmm, YOU seem to be the one that pesky little ghost-boy has the most trouble with, perhaps you shall die first!" she said as she laughed an evil laugh. "AAAAH!!!" Sam screamed as she saw the knife in the ghost's hands raise into the air, ready to come down. "WAIT!!" Sam shouted. Shirkena didn't move. "The-the-the portal……to the ghost-zone, why do you need to get to it?" she asked. "So that I may go back home and see the man who betrayed me, so that he may no longer live." She said evilly. "Oh, well that's cool then." Sam said. "It's at Fenton Works." She answered nicely. Jazz sighed in disappointment.

"Nice." She said in sarcasm. "What?" Sam asked. "Now she's going to kill us, AND get to the ghost-zone." She explained. Sam suddenly felt stupid. "Thank you. Now, May your souls be gone forever! BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" she laughed wickedly as she raised the knife again. Suddenly, Danny swooped in and hit the goddess, knocking her against the wall, and himself to the floor. She dropped the knife and growled at him angrily. "DANNY!" Sam said happily.

Danny shook as he got to his feet. He shot a little ghost-ray out of his finger, releasing Sam and Jazz from the trap. "Be careful Danny!" Jazz called. Shirkena got up to her feet as well. Her hands danced in the air as a glow began to follow them. They were glowing bright pink when she threw a giant ball of ghost energy at Danny. Danny dodged it just in time as he jumped to the side. Shirkena picked up the knife she dropped and used her mystical powers to turn it into a sword. She grabbed it and lunged at Danny. Danny tried to blast a ghost-ray from his hands but all that came out was a spark. Shirkena swung the giant blade as Danny ducked under it. She brought the sword above her head as she swung it down to cut straight into Danny's. He stopped it quickly as the blade was right between both of his hands, above his head.

Shirkena pushed down harder and harder, trying to make the sword slice into his skull. Danny used every ounce of his strength to keep the sword away. Shirkena pulled the sword away. "Fine, you won't die easy, but I know who will!" she said as she looked at Sam. Shirkena aimed the blade of the sword directly at Sam as she threw it in a perfectly straight line, heading right for her. "NO!!!" Danny shouted. Sam's life flashed before her eyes. She closed them as she was sure she was going to die. Danny pulled out the ring in his pocket and looked at it. "This is for Sam." He said as he began to run to her.

Sam heard the sword slice into something, but she didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes. "AAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed she saw the sword had sliced into Danny's body!!!!! Jazz gasped. Shirkena used this delay to make her escape and she phased out through the wall. Sam was shaking with incredible fear as she couldn't believe what she saw!!!! Danny sacrificed his own life to save Sam's. The blade was sunk right into Danny's gut. He was on the floor screaming as blood rapidly stained the floor!!!!!!! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he was screaming. Millions of tears fell from his eyes as the pain was too much to handle. He lost so much blood that he felt woozy and blacked out.

Danny slowly awoke as he blinked his bright, green eyes open. He saw that he was back in the hospital. "Danny, how you feelin'?" Sam asked as she was looking down at him. Danny's eyes got wide. "Sam, you're okay!" he said happily. "Yeah, but are you?" she asked. "Who cares? You're the one I'm worried about." He said. Danny sat up as much as he could as he and Sam hugged. Sam hugged him tightly as Danny did the same to her. He didn't care how much I hurt, it was healing him on the inside. Danny could hear Sam crying happily. He couldn't help but have a couple tears in his eyes as well. Sam scribbled her fingers around Danny's shoulder. He started giggling as it tickled him. She stopped and rubbed his back. "Oh Danny, cute and ticklish as always." She said sweetly.

They both pulled apart. "Sam, I just wanted to tell you that………the ghost we fought……..she had some sort of power……that made me fall in love with her." He managed to say. "I know Danny, Jazz told me. And I am so sorry for making you feel like crud earlier." She said. Danny's gut really hurt, and he felt stiff as he turned his body. He pulled up his black shirt and saw gauze wrapped around him. He put his shirt back down and laid back down on the bed. "So…..am I going to…..to live?" he asked nervously. Sam shrugged her shoulders. Danny felt scared. "But no matter what happens, I'm here for you." She said as she sat on his bed.

"I don't feel like I'm going to live, I mean, I got sliced in the gut, and bitten by a poisonous spider." He said. Sam's eyes got wide. "You were bitten by a poisonous spider?!?!?!" she asked in concern. "Yeah, didn't Jazz or Dr. Harter tell you? Didn't you noticed how white my face is?" Danny asked. Sam talked through her angrily gritted teeth. "No." she answered. Sam let it go. "Hey, what's that you have in your hand?' she asked as she saw something sparkle in the sunlight that went between his fingers. Danny fully opened his hand and revealed the class ring.

Sam gasped. "The ring. You kept it?" she asked. "Of course, it was the only piece of you I had when you were gone." He answered. Sam smiled. "Well, may I have it back?" she asked. Sam held out her hand. Danny took it and slipped the ring on her finger. "I don't feel right without it." she said.

Dr. Harter walked into the room. "Daniel I have some good news and bad news. The good news, the test results came back negative and you're going to be fine." He said. Danny and Sam sighed of relief. "The bad news is, when that sword entered your….uh….gut area as you might say, happen to hit your spine. So it may take a few days, weeks or even months until you can properly bend your body again. But if you shift it too much, you may not be able to move much after that." He said. Danny felt a little scared by that. "Well, how am I supposed to fight ghosts?" he asked. The Dr. shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sure you'll come up with something." He answered.

He was right about to leave until he stopped with one more thing to say. "Oh and another thing, you know that spider bite you got that made you ill?" he asked. Danny nodded nervously. "I turns out, your body is so accustom to lethal things that your illness should be over with in a couple days." He explained. Danny sighed of relief again as did Sam. Dr. Harter walked back out of the room.

"So…..uh….how long do you think you're going to be here?" Sam asked. Danny shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno, how long are you?" he asked. Sam knelt down and kissed his cheek. "As long as you." She answered. Danny smiled as he saw hope in Sam's purple eyes. She smiled back as she saw hope in his green ones. She sat on his bed again and tussled his soft, white hair. "So what are you gonna do with the whole spine issue?" she asked. "I don't know. But like he said, I'll figure something out." He answered.

Danny then gasped as he remembered something. "Wait! W-what about that goddess, What's-her-face?!" he asked in concern. "Danny, we'll find her, but right now, we're worried about you." She answered. "Well don't be. Because I'm fine, but I can't stand having a ghost like her on the loose!" he said. "Oh, trust me, she isn't on the loose." Sam said. "How can you be so sure?" "She said she was looking to go home, in the Ghost-zone. I don't think she wants to be on Earth like all the other ghosts do." Danny then relaxed.

The next morning, it was 7:30 am and Danny was sleeping on his hospital bed. Sam was sleeping in a chair next to him. Danny then tried to turn his body and lay on his side. "AH!" he shrieked as he woke up. He rubbed his back. It hurt his spine even to turn and lay down on his side. Sam woke up to his shriek. She yawned and stretched. She then rubbed her eyes. "Danny? What's wrong?" she asked in a tired voice. Danny stretched his arms and yawned. "It was just my back but it's nothing." He answered. "Are you sure?" she asked. Danny nodded.

"Danny, you can't stay in this hospital for three days! That's too long even for you." Sam said. "Well, what do you suggest I do?" he asked. Sam shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno but laying here isn't going to make your back any better." She said. Danny looked at her strangely. "Uh….yeah it will." He said. "Okay it WILL, but all I'm saying is, maybe you should get outside and get your energy out." She said. "What energy?! I have a nearly shattered spine, I had a sword in my gut and I've been injected with poison!" he said. "Wait, you just want to go home don't you?" Danny asked. Sam held her arm and had a guilty smile on her face. "Well, don't let me hold you back." Danny said in depression.

"Danny, it's not that I want to leave you it's just-" she didn't know how to continue. "Sam, go ahead. I don't want you to stay if you don't want to." He said with a smile. Sam felt guilty but she knew she had to get home to her parents. So she said goodbye and left. Danny sighed and laid back down on the bed. "I wanted her to stay." He said to himself as he fell back asleep.

The next (next) morning, Danny was still asleep by the time it was 8:00 am. Sam walked in quietly. "Danny." she whispered. Danny didn't wake. "Danny." she said louder this time. Still nothing. Sam then thought of a funny way to get him to wake. "I have a feather and I'm not afraid to use it!" she said loudly. Danny's eyes suddenly shot open. He quickly sat up. "AAH! I'M UP!!" he said. Sam covered her mouth as she started laughing. "That wasn't funny." He said feeling embarrassed. "I'M laughing." She said.

Anyway, Tucker called and he wants to talk to you." She said as she handed Danny her cell phone. Danny dialed Tucker's number and the phone began to ring. "Hello?" Tucker said in the phone. "Hey Tuck, what did you need?" Danny asked feeling tired. "Danny! Thank goodness you're okay! I wanted to tell you that I sent your homework in the mail." Tucker said. Danny pouted. "Great, thanks. Nothing says 'get well soon' like 80 pounds of textbooks." He said in sarcasm. Tucker laughed in the cell phone. "You didn't let me finish Dude." He said. "Now you owe me for this one but I actually DID your homework for you." He said. Danny's face lightened up. "Really? Wait, why? What went wrong?" Danny asked. "Nothing went wrong Dude. I cross my heart when I say 'I did this for a friend, not for myself'." Tucker explained.

"Well, thanks then." Danny said. He hung up on the phone and handed it back to Sam. "He totally did it for something in return." Danny said. "Eh, maybe but hey, that's Tucker for ya." She said. Danny snickered. "I think I might be able to go home or something today." He said. "Well that depends, can you walk or even get up?" Sam asked. Danny lifted the bed sheets off of him and turned his body to the edge. He struggled and shook as he tried to stand up. He groaned as it hurt to turn his body to Sam. "Ta-da." He said as if he felt no pain at all. Sam didn't buy it. She pointed to the bed. Danny pouted and climbed back onto the bed. He stayed sitting up though.

"Danny don't push yourself too hard. You don't want to become paralyzed do you?" she asked. "No." he answered. "But what am I supposed to do? I'm starting to get energy back and I want to get out and fight something." He said. "Well, you're going to have to wait. Why don't you do something to get your mind off of it?" "Like what?" Sam thought. "Why don't you read something." She suggested. Danny looked at her and started snickering. "Pft, that's a good one." He said thinking it was a joke.

"Well, maybe Tucker can come over and you guys can do something. Maybe play a video game." She said. "Maybe." He said. "But I want to spend the day with you." She sat beside him on the bed. "Well what can WE do?" she asked. Danny shrugged his shoulders. "We can talk." He said. "Well, what do you want to talk about?" she asked. Danny thought. "I got nothing." He said. "Well me either." Sam said shrugging her shoulders. They both turned their heads away and were silent.

"So uh……you doing any better with the whole illness thing?" Sam asked. Danny nodded. "'Cuz I noticed that your face is starting to get it's color back." She said. "Yeah, but I'm not feeling THAT great." He said. "Would it help if I did this?" Sam then started tickling his belly. Danny started snickering as he pushed Sam's hands away. "Or this?" she started to scribble her fingers around his sides. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!! SAHAHAM DON'T!" Danny laughed. She continued to tickle her boyfriend, especially around his sides and ribs. Danny laughed and giggled as there was a big smile on his face, but it didn't make him feel any better.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SAHAM PLEASE!! TH-THIS ISN'T HELPING!" he begged. Danny then twisted as he tried to push Sam off. There was a loud snap and a look of massive pain on Danny's face. His eyes were wide and his teeth were gritted. "Danny?!" Sam said feeling scared that she may have paralyzed him. Danny slowly rolled over onto his back. "Are you hurt too badly?!" Sam asked. "No no, it's just pain, horrible, fighting back tears in my eyes pain!" he answered, seeming calm. He bit his lip as the pain didn't go away.

Sam felt guilty right now. "Is there anything I can do?" she asked. Danny just took a deep breath and sat up straight. "I'm fine." He said. Sam sat next to him and tussled his hair again. "You know Danny, I've been noticing in the past that, no matter how much we like each other, we keep causing each other pain." She said. Danny looked back at her. "I've noticed that too." He said. "But, it's not a big deal. Pain goes away." Sam smiled. "But even if it does, we need to be patient. Who knows, you might be all better by tomorrow." She said.

By the next day, Tucker came to visit with Sam. "Yo Dude, you feelin' any better?" Tucker asked. Danny nodded. "I think I might actually get out today." He said. "Really? That's great!" Sam said. "Yeah but, I'm still concerned about the whole ghost-fighting thing." He said. "Well, we'll do anything we can to help." Sam said. Tucker agreed. "Yeah man, you've always been there for us. Now it's time we repaid the favor." He said.

Later that day, Danny got out of the hospital. He walked out with his body straight and was happy to be outside in the light again. He changed into Danny Fenton as his parents came to drive him and his friends home. Danny, Sam and Tucker all walked down to the lab. "Danny, what are you doing?" Sam asked as she saw him climb into the Specter Speeder. "I'm going into the Ghost-zone to find this, Shirkena." He answered. "Why?" "Because she still has that heart. She could control me anytime she wants, and I can't let that happen. I can't let you get hurt. And I can't take much more myself." He explained.

Tucker and Sam climbed in with him. They fired up the ship and shot into the ghost-zone. They looked all around the ghostly dimension. "There she is!" Tucker said as he pointed to a girl who was sitting on the ground. They landed the ship and Danny changed into his ghost-form. He ran over to Shirkena. He saw that she was crying. "What do you want?' she asked as she saw Danny and friends. Danny was about to answer until Sam interrupted. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Oh, I came here to find Hocus, to destroy him! But I soon found out, I still love him." Shirkena answered. "Yeah yeah, whatever. Can I just have that necklace back?" Danny asked. Shirkena didn't care. She took the necklace off and handed it to Danny.

Shirkena got up and walked back home. Danny, Sam and Tucker made their way back to the Specter Speeder. They all drove home and slipped through the Fenton Ghost Portal. Danny stepped out of the ship along with Sam and Tucker. Tucker decided to go home while Sam stayed down in the lab with Danny. "So, how's your back?" she asked. "It's fine." He answered as he rubbed it. Danny looked into the gem of Shirkena's heart. It began to glow and vibrate again. Danny put it to his back like one of those vibrating back massagers. It felt so good. Sam laughed and shook her head.

"Why not do it like this?" she said. She grabbed the heart and put the chain around Danny's neck. She turned the heart around as it sat on his back. Danny instantly started laughing as the vibrations tickled his neck. "AHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S NOT FUNNY SAHAHAHAM! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" He laughed. He took the necklace off and gave it back to Sam.

Suddenly, more trouble happened. Danny's ghost sense had gone off. "Oh man!" he said in disappointment. "It's okay Danny, I'll be out there with you!" Sam said as she grabbed a bazooka and ran outside. Danny nervously turned intangible and flew outside. He was floating in the air, straight and tall. Sam was outside and readying her ecto-bazooka. She gave Danny a thumbs up. Danny whimpered nervously.

Suddenly, Desiree, the evil genie ghost flew up behind him. Danny was startled as he turned around. "Young Intruder, you shall pay for daring to fight the all powerful Desiree!" she said. She morphed her hand into a giant bat and swung it at Danny. Danny barely dodged the attacks. He shot a freeze-ray from his hands at Desiree's bat for a hand. It froze her bat into a thick cascade of ice. She smiled evilly as she swung the bat at him some more. "Okay all things considered, maybe freezing her bat wasn't such a great idea." Danny said to himself. Since the ice was really thick, it made the bat larger. She swung it at Danny once more before it finally smacked him.

Danny fell to the ground. He shook as he got up, holding at his back and biting his lip in pain. Sam shot from her bazooka and hit Desiree. She flew in the opposite direction. She started flying back at light speed, breaking her hand free from the ice. She used her mystical powers to create a magical fog. The fog brought itself down to Sam and made her bazooka disappear into thin air. Sam gasped and looked up at Desiree nervously. Desiree shot ghost-rays from her hand at Sam. Sam started running to Danny as the beams missed her. She dove behind her boyfriend. "I thought…..you were going to help me." Danny said as he looked back at Sam. "Hey I said I'd try to help, I didn't say I'd succeed in it." Sam said back.

Desiree started charging after them. "Don't just stand there, use the thermos!" Sam told Danny. He reached back and pulled out the Fenton Thermos and aimed it at Desiree. The thermos started to whine louder as it powered up and shot out at the genie. Desiree was immediately sucked inside as Danny put the lid on the top. "Are you okay?" Sam asked. Danny shook his head no. "Well here, maybe I can help bring the pain down a notch." Sam said as she motioned towards Danny.

She started to lightly massage his back for him. "Does it feel tender here?" she asked as she moved her hands upward. Danny nodded as the pain slowly faded. "How about here?" then she moved her hands toward the side. Danny nodded again. She moved her hands up to his spine. "How about he-" "AAAGH!!" Danny shouted in pain. Sam then stopped immediately. Danny gritted his teeth and rubbed his back. "Sorry!" Sam said. "It's okay, just forget it. Let's just……..UGH…..go home." Danny managed to say. Sam helped Danny walk to his house. He had to walk slowly for the pain was just too much.

Sam laid him down on his stomach the sofa in his living room. "Okay, we need a new fighting technique." Danny said to Sam. "We didn't even have a technique, we were just randomly blasting." Sam pointed out. "Whatever!" he snapped. Sam ran upstairs to his room. She came back down with the golden heart in her hands. "Here, we'll just massage your back as much as we can." She said as she held the gem to his eyes. It started to glow and vibrate again for the 3rd time. She then held the heart to his spine.

"All I'm saying is, I can't just keep fighting like this. We need some sort of way to fight without bending, or twisting, or jerking." Danny said. "That might be pretty hard." Sam said. "Well, as long as it gets the job done, doesn't hurt and is not humiliating." Sam and Danny thought. "Well, we just need a clever technique is all." Sam said. She then moved the vibrating heart up his spine a little ways. "We need to figure out all the kicks and maneuvers."

Later that day, Danny's ghost sense had gone off again. He turned to Sam nervously. "Are you sure this is gonna work?" Danny asked. "Absolutely." She answered. Danny then flew outside in the sky. Sam ran outside and secretly hid behind the corner with the thermos in her hands. Danny suddenly saw Ember McLain. She was flying down the road with a crowd of hypnotized people following her. Danny looked down at Sam as she gave him a thumbs up.

Ember turned to her crowd. "THAT'S RIGHT POP FANS! EMBER IS HERE TO ROCK YOUR WORLD AROUND!!!" she shouted. The crowd began to cheer, hoot and holler. Danny then blasted a ghost-ray at Ember from behind. "AAH!" she shrieked as the beam hit her. She turned around at growled at Danny. She got back up and was floating right in front of him. "Oh no you don't! You ain't messin' up my solo!" she said as she strummed the strings of her guitar. Waves of ghost energy started flying at him as they morphed into fists.

Danny instantly turned intangible as the fists flew through him. "Yes!" Sam said as her plan was working. Danny turned tangible again and blasted at Ember. Ember dodged the attack and strummed her guitar strings again. Ghostly-lightning exploded from her guitar and tried to zap Danny. He gasped and turned invisible. The lightning couldn't find him so it completely missed. Ember growled in frustration. "Where are you?!" she said angrily.

Danny didn't turn visible. "Fine, you want it that way? Then I'll just have to up-the-ante!" she said. She turned the dial on her guitar and strummed the strings again. Sound waves started floating all through the air. They reached 15 feet away from the guitar, then they disappeared. Ember looked around with a clever smile on her face. She suddenly heard screaming. "AAAAAAAAH!!!!" She saw Danny turn visible again, covering his ears. He was screaming in pain as the sound waves pounded his ear drums like there was no tomorrow! Sam gasped. "I didn't know she could do that!" she said in concern.

Ember stopped with the sound waves. She put her guitar over her shoulder so she could use her hands. She fists began to glow red as she charged after Danny. Danny had one of the biggest headaches on Earth. He opened his eyes as he saw Ember flying at him. Ember punched at his stomach. Danny fell to the ground. She growled and charged at him again but was then caught in something. "AAAAH!" she screamed as she was pulled inside the Fenton Thermos. Sam locked the lid on the top and ran over to Danny.

"Danny! Are you okay?!" she asked in great concern. She saw him laying on the ground with face that meant horrible, HORRIBLE pain. Sam kneeled down to help him up. He shook and whimpered as he slowly stood up. "Oh my gosh Danny! Are you okay?! Did Ember hurt you too bad?!" Sam asked. "What?" Danny shouted. "I said 'Did Ember hurt you too bad?" Sam said loudly. "What?" he shouted again. "Okay I don't know how you're going to fight ghosts." She said. "Why are you whispering?" Danny shouted. "You're shouting.' She said with a know-it-all look. "Oh sorry, the guitar really messed up my hearing." He shouted. Sam rolled her eyes. "Let's just go." She said.

They walked back to Fenton Works and down to the lab. Sam grabbed another weapon. She grabbed the Fenton Weasel. Danny's ghost sense ha gone off again. "Oh dang it!" he groaned. He flew outside as he saw the box ghost. "Beware! For I am The Box Ghost! I have power over all things cardboard, container and square!" he shouted. Danny blasted at the box ghost. He dodged the beam and flew at Danny. he was carrying a box in his hands and threw it directly at Danny. The box was heavy and smacked Danny into the ground. Sam sucked the box ghost in with the Fenton Weasel. She ran over to Danny and threw the box off of him.

"Danny! Are you okay?!" she asked in concern. Danny shook as he got up to his feet. "That's it! I'm finished!" he said in frustration. "My ghost career is over! I can't fight anymore! Get someone else to save the city!" he said. "No Danny! You're a great hero, your super hero career is far from over." Sam said. "Sam, I couldn't even defeat The Box Ghost! THE BOX GHOST, the biggest laughing stock of the entire Ghost realm! How am I supposed to defeat other ghosts?" he said angrily. Sam couldn't answer that.

Danny looked to the ground in agony as he started home. "I'm just a big joke now." He said. Sam felt so sorry for him. She caught up to him and helped him walk. "Danny, you are so much more than you think you are! You've saved our entire planet in the past, people love you!" she said, trying to cheer him up. "They're not going to turn on you for a couple freed ghosts, especially since they know it isn't your fault." Danny didn't feel any better. In fact, he felt worse as his ghost sense went off again.

"Oh come ON!" he shouted. He turned to see Shirkena floating above him. "Oh it's you." He said. "Where is my heart?!" she asked angrily. "Why do you care? You gave it to me peacefully." Danny said. "Yes, but now I realize that it is the key to my life! If I do not have it, I turn to dust." She explained. Danny shrugged his shoulders. "So?" he asked. "So where is it?!" she said again. Danny walked inside his house, grabbed the heart and brought it out. "Here. Happy?!" he asked in frustration. "Danny?! What are you doing?!" Sam asked. "Giving her life back." He answered. "Don't you realize that she can now control you whenever she wants?!" Sam asked. Danny's eyes widened. He had forgotten about that.

Danny pulled back. "Give me that heart!" Shirkena demanded. "Not happening!" Danny said back. Shirkena's eyes began to glow red with rage. Her hands morphed into ropes and tied Sam up. "Either I'm going to get that necklace, or this girl's going to get a head chop!" she said wickedly. Sam gasped. "BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Shirkena laughed evilly. Danny gasped. He was so nervously that his hand began to glow green. "NO!!" Shirkena shouted. The necklace in Danny's hand turned to ashes. Everybody gasped. Danny stared at his hand with wide eyes, then to the ashes on the ground, back at his hand, then to Shirkena. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was gaped open. Sam's was the same. Shirkena's eyes flashed to cardinal red with massive rage. Her hair began to fly in the air like crazy. "Oops." Danny said nervously.

Shirkena took one of her hands off of Sam and morphed it into a knife. "AAAH! DANNY HELP!!" Sam shouted. Tears fell from her eyes in fright. Shirkena put the knife to Sam's throat. Danny started charging at her. "Ah, ah, ah. Come any closer and she's dead!" Shirkena threatened. Danny instantly froze in his tracks. "What do you want?" Danny asked angrily. "Well, I wanted my necklace back. But since I'm going to be dust in a matter of minutes, I might as well take HER along with me!!" She said as she looked at Sam. "NO!" Danny shouted.

Danny thought fast and turned invisible. Shirkena gasped. Danny fired the thermos from behind and sucked Shirkena in rapidly. "NOOO!!" she screamed. She dropped Sam as she was pulled in. Danny locked the lid on the thermos and turned visible again. "Danny you did it!" Sam cheered. "I did? I mean, I did!" he said. Sam ran up and hugged him tightly. "Ow ow ow ow ow! Okay Sam! Spine-hug-pain!" he said. Sam let go. "Sorry." She said. "I didn't say I didn't like it." he said with a smile. "Aw Danny." she said as she hugged him again.

Later that day, Sam was hanging out at Danny's house for the day. "Danny, Dr. Harter called and said your spine should be better by Thursday." Sam said. Danny pouted. "Are you kidding me?! It's Friday!" he groaned. Sam laughed. "It's going to be alright Danny." she said. "Doubt it." he said.

Sam thought. Without thinking about his pain, she tackled Danny to the ground. "YOWCH! What are you doing?!" Danny asked. "Hmm, you seem depressed. Would it help if I did this?" she asked. She started to scribble her fingers around Danny's belly. "AHAHAHAHAHA!! OH COME ON SAHAHAM! N-NOT THIS AGAIN! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! STOHAHAHAHAP!!" He laughed. Sam giggled. "Or this?" she said. She started to tickle his armpits. Danny tried to push Sam off but it was too hard. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! NO PLEASE!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! STOHAP IT! SERIOUSLY-AHAHAHAHAHA-C-CUT IT OUT!" Danny begged. "But you look so happy!" she said. "Gitchee-gitchee-goo!" she cooed. She started tickling his sides. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!! PLEASE SAHAHAM!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I CAN'T TAKE IT!! I-I HATE BEING-AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Danny couldn't even finish. He was too ticklish. "Well, I think we just found out your weakness Danny." she teased.


End file.
